


Jaejoong's Reward

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Voyeurism, birthday blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong wins a bet on his birthday.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Jaejoong's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

At midnight, Korean time, Jaejoong's eyes were slightly glazed from focusing on his computer screen, but he was also well on his way to being drunk. Yoochun and Junsu laughed, the noise a fog in his brain. He stopped counting, and then marked a paper and started counting again.

"HA!" Jaejoong said suddenly, startling his two best friends into silence. "Three hundred and eighty six thousand, five hundred and twenty two."

"Damn it," Junsu muttered and then smacked Yoochun's shoulder. "This is all your fault."

Yoochun laughed. "Come on, like you need a reason to suck Jaejoong's dick."

"That's not the point."

"No," Jaejoong said, "the point is that I got more mentions on twitter for my birthday than you did." He leaned back on the couch and unbuttoned his jeans. "Come here, baby."

"That's my line," Yoochun said.

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at him. He shoved his foot behind Junsu on the couch, spread his legs, and Junsu smiled and leaned over him, hand sliding down his inner thighs. Jaejoong tilted his head back to the armrest of the couch and moaned. His hand was already around his dick, stroking lightly, fingertips teasing the ridge.

Junsu's hands pushed at his trapped balls and then went higher, bypassing his dick. He hooked his hands at the top of Jaejoong's jeans and then tugged. Jaejoong lifted his hips and Junsu peeled the jeans off. With jeans that tight, Junsu wasn't surprised that Jaejoong hadn't been wearing any underwear.

Jaejoong's hand slowed on his cock, and he peered through lowered lashes at Junsu.

Junsu licked his lips and Jaejoong moaned, spreading his legs more, lifting one to the back of the couch and bending the other so his knee hung off the edge.

"I don't think you can get any sexier," Yoochun muttered.

Junsu hummed and ran his hands over now-bare thighs, fingertips teasing his balls. "He could be covered in come."

"Right. Get to work."

Jaejoong nodded. "Yes, please, JunJjun, get to work."

Junsu smiled and leaned down. He let his lips follow his hands, over the smooth skin. With his face buried between his hyung's legs, he breathed, hot and clammy, and then slowly licked his balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

Jaejoong keened, back arching off the couch, leg muscles clenching. "Junsu! Please."

The anticipation of either sucking on Junsu's cock or getting a blow job from Junsu had him mostly hard all day, and now Junsu was teasing?

"Are you going to come already, hyung?" Junsu whispered, pressing a kiss on the side of his balls and then another next to his dick. He loved sucking on Jaejoong's hairless body. Yoochun still hadn't caved to the whole "shaving" idea, but Jaejoong had so little hair anyway, that he didn't mind getting rid of all of it.

Junsu rubbed his face against Jaejoong's crotch, tongue catching just a tiny section of his dick.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Jaejoong whimpered. "Suck on me, Junsu. Please."

Junsu smiled and his fingers curled around Jaejoong's balls. "Enough teasing then?"

"Yes, please, yes."

"You're such a shameless begger, I love it."

Jaejoong gasped, trying so hard not to stroke himself silly and come all over his t-shirt.

Junsu licked up the shaft of his dick, and Jaejoong moaned, holding it straight up in the air. With a little moan, Junsu closed his mouth around the tip and sucked at the slit, lapping up precome. Jaejoong's dick pulsed and Junsu realized just how soon his hyung was going to come.

He wrapped a finger and thumb around the base of Jaejoong's erection and squeezed tightly. Jaejoong moaned, hips arching and Junsu let most of his dick into his mouth and throat. He squeezed tighter, feeling Jaejoong clench, and went back to the soft head. He pressed his lips against it, sliding them over and around the crown.

Hands cupped his ass and Junsu moaned, pushing back into Yoochun's grip. His cock throbbed in his pants.

"Fuck, Junsu!"

Junsu smirked, opened his mouth and took Jaejoong deep again. This time he didn't pause, bobbing his head fast, in time to Jaejoong's whimpers. His breath suddenly caught and his fingers were suddenly in Junsu's hair, pulling. Junsu thought about stopping Jaejoong's orgasm, but instead he let go of the base of his cock, pressed his nose into Jaejoong's quivering stomach, and then fingered the curves of his ass.

"Oh, god! Junsu-ah! Junsu!"

Junsu slowed down, dragging Jaejoong's cock up and down his throat. Spit gathered on his balls and dripped lower and Junsu used it to press the pad of a finger against Jaejoong's tight entrance.

With a final shout and a long series of moans, Jaejoong's cock throbbed, twitched and then he came. Junsu gagged on the first spurt of come, bobbed his head and swallowed the rest, and let his finger push completely into Jaejoong's spasming entrance while he was distracted.

"Damn, Junsu," Yoochun muttered. "That was good."

"Oh my god that was good," Jaejoong said.

Junsu let Jaejoong's dick go and it landed with a wet smack on his stomach. "I think you mean that I'm good."

Yoochun held out a shot glass and Junsu took it, downing the booze to clear his throat. He shut his eyes as it burned down his throat, and then Yoochun poured him another one.

Jaejoong lay debauched and relaxed, legs still spread. He tugged on his cock and balls, and then pushed his hand down farther, fingers teasing his entrance. He grinned at his best friends and said, "Now come and give me my birthday present."


End file.
